The present disclosure relates to solid state power control systems, and more specifically, to a solid state power controller (SSPC) for aerospace light emitting diode (LED) systems.
Modern aircraft lighting systems (internal and external lighting systems) are moving to LED based solutions due to the increased efficiency, reliability, and controllability of LEDs. LED lights are typically arranged in series strings of LEDs that are driven with a controlled current to ensure consistent intensity of each LED element. Traditional aircraft power systems are developed around incandescent lights driven directly from the distributed aircraft voltage. Current LED lighting systems fit into a traditional aircraft electrical power system as shown in FIG. 1. Conventional electrical power distribution systems may include a circuit protection device 1 to disconnect a load such as, for example, LED light string 2 in case of a fault. This protection device in modern aircraft is often a solid state power controller (SSPC). Circuit protection device 1 often connects to a LED light power conversion module 3, which controls LED light string 2. As shown in FIG. 2, electrical power distribution systems may include a circuit protection device 206 to disconnect the load 208 from the aircraft power 202 in case of fault. Circuit protection device 206, found in most modern aircrafts, is often a solid state power controller (SSPC). The SSPC typically protects the aircraft wiring and electrical power system from faults in the load or load wiring by implementing I2 t protection circuitry. Retrofitting LED lighting solutions to existing SSPCs requires additional power electronics to convert the distributed voltages into a controlled current. The addition of additional power control elements can add weight to the aircraft and may further add complexity in maintaining the various components.